


Love and friendship

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, just a lot of silly things I like for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: Kirk and Hernan celebrate Valentine's day in company of Bekka and a special guest.





	Love and friendship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nonsense Fluff based on head canons and Valentine's day.
> 
> Hope you like it!

In Gotham’s cold streets, there are red flowers, chocolates and all kind of big and little gifts offering in stores, decorated with little hearts. Even though many people would never admit it feels a safer place with the Batman. In Metropolis is not different, just a little more shiny. The people feel free to criticize their protector in the news, but everytime there is some kind of danger, it's good to have him. Watching him cross the sky to attend a fire, even in any kind of holydays, it’s a relief.

In the Justice Tower an impatient Batman looks for a new bottle of whisky in the kitchen to replace the one Bekka have let empty. He walks to the fridge looking for some ice, the groceries list moves catching Kirk attention and turns around.

There is Superman, all dirty with ashes all over his face and suit, a couple of holes in his long coat and a bouquet of red roses in on of his hands.

Kirk can just smile before teasing the man.

“You are late” he says talking a glass from the cupboard to have a drink of the recent opened bottle.

“Ohh I was almost on time” Hernan explains approaching him through the kitchen.

“Also you are all dirt” he replies leaving the glass besides and leaning his back against the fridge.

“Well honey, it was a huge fire in that building, but that wasn't the reason I’m a little late” Hernan finally offers his bouquet, watching the red eyes tenderly. “When I went to get the flowers. The old lady there saw me, like you said, all dirt. But I guess that what catch her attention was the big S on my belt”

“Ohh yeah? what make you think that?” Kirk smirks taking the flowers, caressing the petals with the tip of his fingers.

“Well, she thanked me because I save her daughter last month in the big traffic accident. Do you remember it?”

“That's why you are late? You have a new fan?”

Hernan can't help but smile even more. Is Kirk jealous of his few fans? A conversation for later. 

“No mi amor, the lady took her time to make this bouquet. He choose the most beautiful flowers, the perfect warp and this beautiful ribbon, bright red like your eyes”

As Hernan describe his present, Kirk watches the flowers wordless. Now they seem more special.

Kirk’s desire to tease him fades away. He smell his flowers showing, his cheeks turn pink showing the vampire in love he is.

“I'll give you my present latter in your room. It’s that ok?”

Kirk’s words fill Hernan with enthusiasm. A big smile is painted across his features. He have been waiting this day since a long time ago, to be with him. It was a shame to have to leave earlier but it worth it because Kirk understands.

This year Kirk took precautions for Gotham, explaining and leaving antidotes in the hospitals for the regular Scarecrow’s poissons. Also, he indicated Gotham PD the times of the day and places more dangerous to take care of. Kirk was ready for this day, he didn't wanted to leave Hernan alone again. 

Hernán didn't want to hug or kiss Kirk because he will end up all dirty too, nonetheless he couldn't resist for too long. It starts just with a caress on Kirk’s face, then a soft kiss in the cheek, one on the lips and both of them couldn't stop.

Kirk doesn't let go his bouquet when a covered in ashes Superman takes him against the fridge, lifting his legs. Batman wraps his arms around the strong neck, feeling Hernan’s hold under his legs make him feel some kind of urge, his body started to waking up more when Hernan rubs his crotch against his.

“Ah! Wait” Kirk breaks the kiss.

“What? This?” Hernan shows a grin as he moves more against him.

“Shit! we can do this later. Trevor and Bekka could walk in”

Hernan starts to think properly again, he puts Kirk down slowly.

“De acuerdo, I’m gonna change my clothes, we’ll go to this double date and in the night you are all mine” Hernan thinks aloud more than anything for himself to behave 

“It’s not a double date”

“Even if Trevor doesn't know about us, and you don’t wanna him to notice it. For me it’is a double date”

Kirk roll his eyes - Hernan is so stubborn - but he can't be upset for too long; before leaving his vampire to change his clothes, Hernan’s hands cup Kirk’s face for a deeper kiss.

It lets the vampire astray in lust. He hasn't even noticed his white shirt, gray and black in a variety of small shapes over the clothes. For his luck his pants are black, otherwise it would be visible all the spots where Hernan touched him.

***

“So whose was this idea?” Bekka asks Trevor drinking the last sip of his glass, sitting in the big couch as she pretends to watch Lane's report in the big screen.

Superman have invited her this day to going out, she thought it would be just the three of them, it was certainly a surprise to see Trevor there since she have been trying to avoid the man. She only could take drink after drink trying to hide his nervous. This man make her feel so confused about her feelings.

“It was Batman's, I'm surprised the big boy have agreed”

Bekka is getting tired of that jealous jokes about Superman, so she just ignores him once in a while.

“Batman’s?”

“Yeah, you missed the last meeting in the oval office . . .”

“I have been busy ”

“Well, I just asked them about you and he told me about today. I wanted to see you”

“Why?”

“Why? Seriously? Bekka I …”

She doesn’t let him finish, she left him talking, and gets up to look for more whisky, as if she had forgotten that just a moment before she have drunk it all.

Even so he follows her and takes the empty bottle aside.

“If you don't want me here, I’ll go”

“No. It's just, this … this isn't easy for me”

Trevor knows there is something that hurts Bekka all the time, he hasn't asked her about it. She’ll tell him someday.

“It’s ok. Just friends?”

Bekka relaxes his body at Trevor's smile.

“All right”

***

After waiting a little for Superman and Batman to change his clothes, the four of them go to Metropolis biggest mall.Steve stays near Bekka and Hernan tries to be closer to Batman telling him sweet words once in a while letting the vampire’s cheeks all red.  
Until they arrive to the place Kirk wanted to spend the afternoon - the reason why he chose that mall - the ice rink.

While Kirk and Steve go for the ice skates Hernan remains in silence, watching all the people playing around over the ice. 

“Don’t you like it?” Kirk approaches him.

“You didn’t tell me we were supposed to do this?”

“It was a surprise”

Kirk doesn’t know what to do. Was Hernan upset? But there is no time for a scene now and since Kirk sees Bekka and Steve ready he tries to encourage his partner.

“Come on!”

Steve and Kirk go ahead, Bekka stay behind a close to Hernan.

“What’s wrong? You don’t know how to ice skating right?”

“I never had the need”

“Me neither, but you and me have an advantage, see” Bekka floats over the floor just one or two centimeters, then less closer and closer to the floor “Just pretend”

“What?”

“I have done it once, just float over the ice, close enough to let a mark and it will seem you are doing it”

“It sounds more complicated that actually skating”

“Come on, we have had fun until now. Don’t let Kirk alone”

After the words, Hernan doesn’t waste more time, he takes the ice skates and follow them in the ice. He follows Bekka’s advice, it isn’t so hard. 

“I’m glad you decided to join us. I was talking to Trevor, we could play hockey sometime”

Hernan just nods and pretend a half smile.

This isn’t so hard right? Hernan even see kids in there so he decide stop pretending. He rests his weight on the ice and everytime seem fine until he moves a feet in front of the other; in an instant his ass hits the cold ice. For his luck, Bekka and Steve are in the other side of the rink but Kirk’s close.

“Do you want some help?”

“For what? My ass is wet and cold enough”

Hernan stays there -half angry, half ashamed - sitting over the ice.

“I’ll teach you. Don’t be grumpy”

“It wouldn’t be kind of romantic? What if Steve notices it?”

“I don't care” Kirk extends his hand to Hernan. “Come on, up!”

Hernan is more than happy to hear those words, so he obeys easily.

Bekka and Steve ice skating one beside the other, Steve tries his luck reaching Bekka's hand, and she doesn’t reject him. They have fun, in the middle of the cold place and talking when he hear Hernan curse after falling in the ice for second time; Kirk is next to him, smiling and telling him advices.

“Who could say that the big boy can’t lift a war tank but can't do this”

“I don't know how to neither I’m just floating”

“Do you want to learn? I can show you”

“I’d love to” Bekka stops floating, and Steve takes her hands.

It doesn’t take her much time to learn the basics since she isn’t nervous nor grumpy. She smiles and laugh, happy to have learn these easy human thing. And Steve can’t help but fall more for her. 

A couple of hours later they decide is enough of this cold fun - a weird and difficult entertainment Hernan thinks. They let the superman choose where to eat.

The four of them walk down the streets. Steve’s cautiously close from Bekka, touching her shoulder with his once in a while. Hernan and Kirk walk behind them, Hernan hugs the vampire by his shoulder as they chat.

Later in Hernan’s favourite hamburgers place, Bekka and Trevor wait in the line for their cheese burgers order then she looks at them in their booth, Hernan hugs Kirk even more close to finally kiss him. Both of them smile afterwards.

“I think we could spend some time just the two of us. Would you like that?” Bekka smiles. Leaving his friends alone for this night would be a good way to thank them for the day.

“But … I ... you ...”

He have questions about it but he answer before she changes her mind.

“I’d love to”

***

Near of midnight in the Justice Tower’s living room Hernan has a cold drink, tired of duties, ice skating, and their bedroom. Kirk stay by his side and watches his cell phone once more this day.

“She hasn’t sent you a message?”

“She hasn’t, she must be busy. But I can’t believe that a few years in his marriage and she forgets about me sometimes”

“You love her”

“She is so sweet. I wish you could know her better”

Hernan doesn’t answer, he just end his drink in one gulp.

“Aren’t you . . .?”

“Jealous? Just like you used to be about Bekka”

“It’s not the same. Tina, Will and I used to be almost every day together. I love both of them”

“Well then I’ll add Will to my list”

“Then, am I winning?”

“It’s not a competition, amor. But in any case I would win”

“Yeah? From who do I must be jealous?”

“Lane”

“What?” Kirk lets out a big laugh which isn’t funny to Hernan.

“She loves me Langstrom. She can’t stop talking about me”

Kirk laughs a little longer and even if Hernan doesn't find it that funny he can't help but smile a little with him.

Their attention is catched by the elevator’s open doors showing Bekka.

“Sorry, I’ll let you alone”

“It’s fine. You can join us if you want” Kirk stop her.

“We are gonna watch a movie but can’t agree in which one”

Bekka turns around to them again, thinking. 

“What about Brokeback Mountain?”

“Seriously?”

“Pride and Prejudice” Hernan suggests.

“You have watched that movie one hundred times!” Kirk tells him and Bekka agrees with a smile.

“Fine but you don’t say Titanic, that thing last one hundred hours!” Hernan pouts.

“We can watch something new” Bekka takes place in the couch next to Kirk

Kirk looks at her “It would be a good end for the day”

“You choose some of your art films, princess. I‘ll make pop corns”

When Hernan leaves the room, Bekka gets closer to Kirk. He didn’t notice it at first, distracted checking his messages once more until she rest her head on his shoulder. “Thanks for inviting Steve”

Kirk nods, and finally lets the movil aside.

When Hernan comes back, Bekka stays closer to him, describing him several movie options, Kirk listens her and looks up to him, he smirks and Hernan blushes.

“Did I win the jealous game?” Kirk whispers to him when he take place in the other side next to him.

“Just for tonight” he smirks and offers the popcorns bowl.

Kirk sinks in the couch so he can lean over Hernan and keep Bekka close.

***

**Author's Note:**

> And the smut I planned in my head for Hernan and Kirk, maybe for next year !! (?
> 
> Thanks for read!


End file.
